


Little Bird

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASMR Script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: ASMR Script for September Fiverr Commissioner
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This piece was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

… … _(Sounds of a door opening.)_

Hey, you’re home early.

…

What’s the matter? Did something happen? …Uh-huh. I see. Did you want talk about it? ...No? That’s okay. Would it help if I pulled your attention from it?

…

_(Chuckling.)_ Okay. Come sit with me on our sofa...Yeah—the new one. I have the day off tomorrow, so don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. We can spend as much time together as you want—

… …—Hm? All night? Would you like to spend the entire night goofing around, then? Alright, we can do that. Let’s get you to the sofa, though; I want you to be comfortable. I don’t like it when you’re sad.

… …

There we go. Are you comfortable? Do you need me to turn on the A/C? Did you drink enough water today? I can see the stress all over your face… I’ll take care of it for you, don’t worry. Have you cried yet? You should probably do so when you feel comfortable… ah, but I didn’t mean it in a mean or patronizing way. I’m sorry if you felt like that, it’s just…

Well.. I’m worried about you.

…

Do you want me to put on your favorite show? Your face always seems to light up whenever you watch that one show that you’ve started… the one with lots of colors and lights. No? That’s okay; we can finish watching it together when you’re feeling better.

_(There is inquisitive humming – like you’re wracking your brain over what to suggest next.)_ ...Nothing’s interesting you, huh? That’s okay. These kinds of days come and go; if you’d like, I could tell you what I saw through my morning walk. Would you like me to distract you with that?

… Really? You want me to? Okay.

_(Clears throat.)_

It’s a really cute story, I promise. I was making my way through the path as I normally do; winter is coming soon, after all, and I love when you can step in the leaf piles that form and hear them crunch… but I was walking on by. There wasn’t really anyone out in the park yet, so I took my sweet time examining all the sights when.. I saw a bird.

...Hm? What kind of bird? I couldn’t tell you; it didn’t really mater, but there were multiples of them. Some were tiny… some were chubby… but they all had one thing in common. They were going towards one of the bird feeders like they normally do, but… they were so feisty, y’know? They were clearly worked up about something, and even more so when the nearby park ranger came by…

Anyways, the park ranger came in and had a huge bag of seed – _tons_ of it. The way he whistled and chirped back at the birds were so cute and adorable and, then… you know what happened? He didn’t fill the bird feeder. He closed up the bag and put his hands on his hips.

… Why? That’s the best part _(chuckles)_.

The birds had food, there was just a tiny one blocking the feeder. He was really cute – bright gray feathers with a pudgy face, and he wouldn’t let them have it! He was pouty, and did his best to asserting his dominance… _(chuckles)_ It was really cute.

… … What? You’re wondering why I’m going off about this? Well, it’s because the bird reminds me of you. His determination to keep the others away from his food, yet his willingness to want the attention of the person feeding them… It all reminds me of you.

No, no… I mean it. I wouldn’t lie or play with your feelings like that. You are one that has the courage and the perseverance to overcome the challenges that cross you. You have so many good intentions and ideas, and I’m sure you’re always confused on where to start, too. But, if I may… I do have a little bit of advice for you. It’s nothing bad – I promise - but maybe it’ll help you get out of your funk.

Right now, you are probably in a mindset where you are under the impression that you are not worth as much as you think. You probably think that you’re some sort of baggage, that you’re overbearing, or that you might be a burden… but the truth of the matter? You’re not.

… Yeah, I said it. You’re not a burden. If anything, you’re stronger than you know. There is so much about you that you probably don’t realize—and that’s fine! There’s no shame there; so many people are going out of there way to figure out who they truly are… but, please don’t talk about yourself as if you’re lesser than that. Life is not as simple as it looks, and know that – just by being alive – you’re doing the best you can.

…. Hmm? … Let me guess, you’re probably worried about the people who have their lives figured out, hmm? Well, everyone is – or _has_ been – at some sort of low point in their lives. Some of them are worried that they aren’t loving in a relationship like they should. Some are worried about academia. It does not make your worries any less valid than those that you witnessed before. It’s okay to be afraid of the steps you might want to take…

...But just know, that I am proud of you every step of the way. I love you, I adore you, and you deserve nothing but the best in life.

… … ? You feel better? That’s good; I know my words are like a temporary bandage, and I can only do so much to help but… If you’re happier than you were before, than that’s good.

( _Laughing_.) Well, make yourself comfortable okay? I’m going to make your favorite for dinner. I think you deserve it after the day that you’ve had… Oh, and if you would like to nap – please do. It’s only the afternoon, little bird. We can still make the most of the day once you’re feeling up to it.


End file.
